


Eğer Dare arama

by RealityXIllusion



Series: FBI Agent Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Because of Reasons, Broken Bones, Bromance, Complete, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Kidnapped Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, More tags to be added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Abuse, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter is so done, Protective Pack, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protectiveness, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a idiot, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles doesn't give a fuck, Stiles is Not Amused, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is stubborn, Stiles protection Squad, Stiles wants to protect everyone, Stiles-centric, Supernatural - Freeform, Watching Someone Sleep, Worried Pack, mentions abuse, they want to protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Stiles is off duty until he is cleared to return to the feild and decided to heal back home in Beacon Hills. Sadly, rest is the least of his worries when a case surfaces and may be linked to the supernatural. Stiles needs all the help he can get...if only the pack wasn't avoiding him and he wasn't so stubborn.OrA bunch of BAMF Stiles and Stiles whump with the pack and all of Sheriff's department to the rescue.





	1. Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> “Eğer Dare arama” was meant to be Turkish for Search if You Dare, but it's not the correct translation but I like the title as is so I won't be changing it.
> 
> I was told the actual translation ranges from "Eğer cesaretin varsa ara" or "Cesaretin varsa ara" to "cesaretin varsa ara" or "cesaretin varsa araştır".
> 
> Thanks to brimstone and tinnitus for telling me!!!!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.

He left Beacon Hills on somewhat good terms with everyone else close to four years ago. He’d already been a member of the FBI for two years seeing as he did his internship while also taking classes then attending the academy. It was tough and more stress inducing then dealing with the supernatural. 

He made sure to text the other’s frequently and even return to Beacon Hills to visit and has made calls to them as well. 

Scott, Lydia, Malia, Isaac, Kira, Liam, Mason, Corey, Jackson, Danny, Ethan and Aiden, Derek, the Argents, and even Peter Hale as well as some others; all of them had gone their own ways after graduating (some later than others) and they tried to meet up frequently. Only within the past two years or so Stiles started hearing less and less from everyone. He could blame it on his being a member of the FBI and a negotiator as well as teaming up with the local police in Virginia keeping him busy, but Stiles knew he tried to keep in contact, it was the others who began to stop responding. 

Stiles still talked to his dad practically everyday as well as Scott’s mom but other than Jordan Parrish and surprisingly enough Peter, it seemed as though literally everyone from Beacon Hills stopped talking to Stiles. 

It hurt more than Stiles thought it had the right too, of course he had a pretty good idea why they were ignoring him too. 

Now a full four years after he officially left Beacon Hills Stiles was being forced to return due to him having gotten shot on a recent case and being forced to take medical leave until he is cleared for duty. Stiles knew he didn’t have to return to Beacon Hills until he healed but if he didn’t he had a feeling he would come to regret it. 

Stiles packed himself two suitcases, one medium the other small, as he booked himself a flight to Fresno, California where he would then either call his dad to pick him up or figure something out for a ride to Beacon Hills. Stiles didn’t call to let anyone know he was coming home for the next month or so, if he did then they’d probably wonder why and he didn’t feel like explaining to them he got shot. 

Stiles made it on time for one of the earliest flights and thanks to his medication he ended up sleeping the entire trip to Fresno, California. The only reason why he woke up as they were landing was because the mother and son sitting next to him woke him up and asked if he was alright. Stiles was too exhausted to try and find a ride to Beacon Hills but then the ride ended up finding him in the form of the mother and son who apparently needed to drive through Beacon Hills to make it to the grandparents house about six hours south of Beacon Hills. Stiles was talking to himself about his predicament and when the mother overheard him mention his home they’d started talking and she offered him a ride. 

Stiles was extremely thankfully even if he did sleep for a little over half of the drive to Beacon Hills, he managed to pass it off as jetlag convincing the mother, whose name he learned was Betty, that he was alright. For the rest of the ride to Beacon Hills, Stiles found himself actually enjoying Betty and Jonathan’s company. Betty gave him a ride right to his house and Stiles thanked her profusely and handed her close to sixty dollars for gas despite her protests of not needing it. 

Stile waved at Betty and her son, Jonathan, as they left. He then walked up to his house and hope that his dad still kept a spare house key under the loose cracked cement by the bottom step since he had forgotten his keys back at his apartment. The key was thankfully still there and Stiles knew from the lack of police cruiser in the driveway that his dad was working late at the station. Again. 

Stiles headed inside and locked the door before going into the kitchen and frowning at the microwaveable frozen dinners and take out stuffed in the fridge/freezer. Sighing Stiles decided just to head to his bedroom and wait until tomorrow to yell at his dad for his poor eating habits when Stiles was away. Stiles was somewhat surprised to see his old bedroom was exactly the same as when he left. Smiling to himself, Stiles stripped down to his boxers before taking his pain medication and antibiotics then lying down on his bed. 

For the first time in years Stiles had a dream about the Nogitsune. Within his dream the Nogitsune showed him everyone he knew dying some horrible death just like he’d done when he possessed Stiles, only this time everyone was older. In his dream everyone kept screaming at him, switching between pleading with him to save them and telling him how pathetic and useless he was. 

The dream ended with Lydia’s banshee scream echoing throughout his head. Gasping Stiles flung himself off his bed and quickly dug his cell phone out of his pants pocket on the floor. Seeing how it was nearing 6am, Stiles knew he couldn’t fall back asleep so he got dressed and quietly left his bedroom as he tiptoed his way into the kitchen so he could begin making breakfast for himself and his dad.

Stiles wasn’t surprised to see that there was barely anything left in the cabinets. From what was left he managed to make pancakes with hashbrowns and a few sausages. Stiles couldn’t help but grin when almost half an hour passed before his dad came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen, he supposed he should’ve expected his dad to have his gun raised and pointed at Stiles’ back. 

Stiles grinned at his dad as he quickly lowered his gun and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles tried not to cry out as his dad accidently put pressure on his gunshot wound. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” The Sheriff laughed letting go and leaning back to look Stiles over, “And why’re you wearing a hoodie inside when you’re cooking?”

Stiles laughed as well, genuinely glad to see his dad, “Thought I’d surprise you and I’m cold okay? I got use to Virginia’s weather now I need to get reuse to Beacon Hills’ bizzare weather.”

Sheriff Stilinski smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, “It’s good to see you son.”

“It’s good to see you too Dad.” Stiles said pushing his dad down into a seat at the table before turning and making up a platter which he set down in front of his dad before getting one for himself, “So...tell me. How’s things been going here?”

Sheriff Stilinski wasted no time in shoveling the fluffy pancakes into his mouth, once he managed to swallow without choking he spoke, “Things are the same as always. Since you kids left and that Corey kid stayed here with Liam and Mason, all of them are attending the local college in their second year now; Anytime something supernatural pops up they help out at the station and Deaton lends a hand as well.” 

Stiles nodded his head, he had expected as much when he first heard about their plans to attend a local college. Plus he was glad Parrish and his dad didn’t have to tackle anything supernatural on their own, even if he knew Mrs. McCall and Chris Argent were more than willing to help. 

“Scott and the others were here for a bit just last week, they should still be here.” Sheriff Stilinski said shrugging, “I haven’t seen them the past two days but I know they were staying at the Loft with Derek.”

“Derek?”

“Yeah, he moved back to Beacon Hills a few months ago.”

Stiles could only shrug in return, he wasn’t sure how to react with his dad telling him that. He’d told his dad about losing touch with all the others, even Scott. 

Sheriff Stilinski took one look at Stiles’ face before sighing and dropping his fork, “Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at his dad and once he had Stiles’ attention he continued speaking, “Promise you’ll at least try to speak to them, at least once? You were all so close…”

Stiles smiled somewhat bitterly as he looked down at his plate, suddenly losing his appetite, “...Sure thing dad.” Straightening in his seat Stiles asked, “So what time are you due in today?”

Sheriff Stilinski groaned, “Have about two hours to get ready and head out. You want to head to the station with me? Say hi to everyone?”

“Nah,” Stiles chuckled, “Maybe later. I actually want to look around Beacon Hills today, see if anything changed or if it’s all the same.” 

The rest of breakfast up until Sheriff Stilinski had to leave passed by in comfortable silence. It was only after his dad left that Stiles walked to the bathroom and checked his bullet wound to make sure his dad’s fierce hug didn’t reopen it. Once he was certain he wasn’t bleeding or the stitches pulled, Stiles snatched the spare house keys and made sure he had his wallet, badge and his gun before he left the house. 

Walking around Beacon Hills helped Stiles realize it hadn’t really changed much since the last time he was here but for some reason Stiles couldn’t help but feel like something big changed and something bad was heading towards Beacon Hills. He really hoped he was wrong, but if Stiles learned anything years ago it was to never doubt his instincts. 

He’d been walking for the better part of three hours before he entered the local mall and headed towards the closest food court. Stiles barely made it two feet before he felt someone run into him from the side. Startled, Stiles forced himself not to fight the person off or reach for his gun in a crowded area, it didn't help that whatever hit him also put intense pressure on his bullet wound. Instead Stiles looked down at the all too familiar brunette.

“...Liam?” Stiles blinked, not expecting to see the younger man who had clearly sprouted since Stiles last saw him. 

Liam looked much the same only more muscular and he was only one or two inches below Stiles’ height now, the large, childish grin on Liam’s face however reminded Stiles that the man before him was only twenty years old now. 

“Stiles!” Liam yelled happily hugging Stiles tightly causing Stiles to wince and Mason, who Stiles didn’t notice was there to quickly tell Liam to watch his strength. Liam let go and apologized but Stiles waved the apology off as he smiled at the both of them, he couldn't get upset when they didn’t know he was hurt.

“So,” Stiles quirked a brow as he smiled proudly at them, “I hear you two and Corey are doing an amazing job with stopping any supernatural mishaps and aiding the Sheriff.”

Liam and Mason both stood up taller at Stiles’ words and blushed slightly in embarrassment. It was obvious however that they were proud of themselves. 

Mason looked at Stiles, “So what’s up man? Been a while since we’ve seen you or the others, the other’s actually just showed up in Beacon Hills but we haven’t gotten the chance to speak with them.”

“There isn’t something going on is there?” Liam asked worriedly. 

Stiles shook his head and shrugged nonchalantly, “Dunno, I haven’t spoken to anyone from Beacon Hills in two and a half years besides my dad and a few others.”

Liam and Mason both looked shocked, and Liam spoke up sounding horrified, “A-are you serious? Why not?! You’re pack aren’t you?” 

From the panicked look on Liam’s face, Stiles could tell that Liam desperately needed to hear Stiles say he was but if Stiles was being honest he really didn’t know if he was anymore. He definitely saw the others still as family, as a pack but he didn’t know if they felt the same towards him anymore. Stiles’ silence was answer enough for the both of them and Liam visibly deflated as he stared at Stiles. 

Forcing a smile on his face Stiles clapped his hands loudly, startling the two of them and offered, “Who’s up for getting something to eat? My treat.”

“I could go for a burger.” Liam said grinning and Mason looked just as hungry.

“Don’t forget the curly fries.” Stiles laughed as he turned and headed towards the food court with the others following him eagerly. 

Stiles placed their order of six double cheeseburgers with three large sides of curly fries and two Sprite’s with a Dr. Pepper for himself. While they waited for their food to get prepared, Stiles lead them over towards a table with four chairs closest towards the mall’s entrance.

Liam tilted his head to the side slightly as he sat down he stared at Stiles and sniffed the air, “You smell...off.”

“Gee thanks.” Stiles said dryly causing Mason to snort. 

“No it...ugh, I don’t know.” Liam shrugged staring Stiles, “It smells like you’re hurt but you aren’t moving like you are…”

Mason looked Stiles over critically, “Are you hurt? I mean you do look pale…”

Stiles chuckled, “I’m always pale. Now don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” 

Liam narrowed his eyes, easily knowing Stiles was lying, and looked about ready to confront him on it but Stiles made Liam go grab their food when he noticed the cashier lady put it all up front for them to claim. 

Any conversation of Stiles possibly being injured was forgotten as all three of them dug into their food and Stiles distracted them by asking about how college was going for them and what they were up to now that it was summer break. 

After sitting in the food court for almost two hours just talking to one another long after they finished their food, with Stiles barely eating half and giving the rest to Liam, they all stood to go their separate ways with promises of meeting up again tomorrow. 

Before Stiles could walk off, Liam reached out and grabbed his wrist. Without looking at Stiles Liam mumbled,

“I don’t care what the other’s say...you are pack.”

Stiles chuckled warmly and ruffled Liam’s hair before thanking him. 

Elsewhere as Stiles left the mall and headed back to his house a grey Mercedes-Benz SUV is found flipped over by the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department just on the end of the preserve with a unconscious little boy alone in the backseat.

The moment an officer reached out to feel if the boy had a pulse, the boy had woken up and started screaming. No one could get the child to calm down until the paramedics arrived and were forced to give the young child a sedative.


	2. Lost Little Boy

The day wasn’t even halfway over and Stiles didn’t know what to do with himself, he was definitely bored and didn’t have anything to do or anywhere to go. 

He made sure he’d taken his pain medication, his antibiotics and his Adderall and he even cleaned his gun, researched recent news in Beacon Hills and even texted back a few Coworkers in Virginia who were checking up on him. He wasn’t sure why but the bad feeling he had from earlier was a thousand times worse now that he was home and lying on his bed with nothing to do. He felt as though he should be out doing something, anything. 

The sun was out and there was little to no clouds in the sky, all in all a perfect day to be outside. Instead it looked like Stiles was going to take a nap.

While Stiles was taking a nap, Sheriff Stilinski hurried to the hospital after he helped process most of the scene before Deputy Parrish had taken over and told him to go check up on the boy. Arriving at the hospital Sheriff Stilinski immediately sought out Melissa and asked her how the boy was doing.

Melissa sighed, “Dr. Greyson looked him over and thankfully other than some bruises and a sprained wrist the kid will be alright.”

Sheriff Stilinski slowly nodded, “Okay...and what aren’t you telling me?”

“He won’t speak to anyone. Not even to give us his name.” Melissa said causing Sheriff Stilinski to frown and run his hand through his hair in frustration and sympathy. Sheriff Stilinski knew the car was involved in an accident, hence it being flipped over, but he needed to find out why that boy was by himself and whether or not the incident was supernatural. 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he asked Melissa, “I’ll contact Liam and Mason, would you mind calling the others and letting them know that there might be something...odd about this case?” 

Melissa nodded and was already walking down the hospital hall when she froze as she heard what Sheriff Stilinski said next,

“I’ll give Stiles a call too, he’d be mad if I didn’t let him help while he was in town.”

Melissa spun around to stare at Sheriff Stilinski as she asked him, “When did Stiles come home? He...he hasn’t visited in years other then for Christmas?” 

Ever since the kids had all left for college Melissa had spent almost everyday with Chris Argent, they’d started dating halfway through Scott and Allison’s senior year, and when they were free the both of them met up with Sheriff Stilinski. Any time Stiles couldn’t come home she always invited the Sheriff over especially if it was for a holiday. 

Sheriff Stilinski shrugged, “To be honest I’m not sure, I think he came home sometime this morning?”

Melissa smiled at Sheriff Stilinski warmly before she walked off to go call her son and fill him in on everything that has happened, and just before ending the call she told him Stiles was back in town. Only instead of hearing her son sound happy, Melissa was shocked to hear how startled and upset Scott had sounded, when questioned he simply brushed it off and told her he’d be there shortly with all the others. 

Sheriff Stilinski looked up at Melissa as she walked back towards him, he told her, “Stiles isn’t picking up so I called Parrish and asked him if he could go pick Stiles up for me and bring him here.” 

“Scott and the other’s are on their way too.” Melissa said before looking at Sheriff Stilinski apologetically, “And...I’m still technically working, so let me know when everyone’s here and I’ll send you all back.” 

“Thank you.” Sheriff Stilinski said gratefully.

Back at the Stilinski household Stiles was startled out of sleep by loud knocking on the front door, followed by the ringing of the doorbell. Obviously not expecting anyone at the house and knowing his father didn’t lose his keys, Stiles warily got to his feet and made his way to the front door with his gun by his side. Stiles looked out the door’s peephole and was genuinely surprised to see none other than Jordan Parrish standing awkwardly on the front porch. Grinning to himself, Stiles flung the door open, effectively startling Parrish. 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Parrish’s face and when the deputy blushed in embarrassment it only succeeded in making Stiles laugh harder. Parrish rolled his eyes and looked at Stiles for the first time in years. The first thing Parrish noted was how Stiles had definitely grown, both in height and muscle wise. Parrish also saw how Stiles seemed a tad bit tanner but held himself as though he was injured. By the time Stiles stopped laughing, Parrish was prepared to demand an explanation of how and where Stiles was hurt only Stiles didn’t give him the chance. 

“Heya Parrish,” Stiles grinned, “What’re you doing here?” 

“Uh,” Parrish blinked, “Your dad, sorry, Sheriff Stilinski sent me to pick you up.”

Stiles tilted his head to the side as he let his gaze drift over Parrish’s shoulder to the police cruiser out front, “Any reason why?”

“There was a car accident and the boy found in the wreck refuses to speak to anyone,” Parrish told Stiles sadly as he remembered hearing the little boy crying, “The Sheriff needs to know if he has to worry about this case being related to the supernatural like it was with Malia, so he asked me to come get you and bring you to the hospital.” 

Nodding Stiles told Parrish to give him a second to get his things and he’d meet him out at the car. Once Parrish walked down and got into the cruiser, Stiles shut his door before running back to his bedroom changed into a dark blue dress shirt and grabbing not only a jacket but his badge, and his satchel that he always brought on anything that showed a possibility of becoming a case. Supernatural or not. Slipping his gun back into its holster, Stiles locked the front door and hurried down to slide into the passenger seat. Stiles saw the way Parrish was eyeing his satchel and shrugged at the man.

“It's got basically everything I need in it so I thought I’d bring it with me.”

Parrish nodded at Stiles before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway before taking off down the street, only going a tad bit over the speed limit as they hurried over to the hospital. 

Not really fond of the tense silence that settled over the two of them Stiles waited a few seconds to see if Parrish would try and break it but when he didn’t, Stiles spoke up, “How have things been? I haven’t seen you in a while now. I know we’ve texted a few times but still, how’re you?” 

“Things...they actually haven’t changed much. There’s less supernatural of course but everything’s pretty much the same.” Parrish shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

“Uh-huh, you dating anyone yet?” Stiles asked coyly as he leaned towards Parrish causing Parrish to choke and swerve slightly on the road. 

“What?!”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh and grip the dashboard as Parrish tried to regain control of the car, “Relax! I didn’t mean it in a coming onto you sort of way!” 

Parrish groaned and looked as though he wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel but stopped himself only because he was driving. Stiles grinned and would’ve clapped Parrish on the shoulder but since he was driving Stiles settled for chuckling quietly to himself and laid his head against the cool glass window. 

The silence that now filled the car was comfortable and certainly less awkward then when they first left the house. The rest of the car ride passed in relative peace. 

That peace shattered the moment Parrish pulled into the hospital parking lot and Stiles saw not only Derek’s camaro but Lydia’s car, Mason’s car and his dad’s police cruiser as well. Stiles knew Parrish mentioned his dad wanting to see him but he didn’t mention the others would be there as well. Unable to help the look of annoyance that settled over his face, Stiles silently got out of the car and followed as Parrish led the way to the boys’ hospital room. Parrish noticed Stiles’ sudden mood change but chose not to comment on it. Instead he silently lead Stiles towards the waiting room and stopped when he saw who was sitting there staring past Parrish at Stiles.

It was Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Boyd all sitting with Lydia in Jackson’s lap and Allison standing next to them. Peter was leaning back against the wall and Malia was near him with Liam and Mason sitting on the floor. Stiles most certainly did not expect to see all of them so soon but refrained from trying to flee the room, instead he walked in well aware of their eyes on him and smiled politely. 

Malia looked excited to see him which caused Stiles’ smile to warm while the others all looked shocked. Stiles noticed how the only people missing from the pack were the twins, Corey, Danny, Derek, Scott and Chris Argent. 

Parrish coughed to break the awkward silence that settled over the room but if anything he only managed to show how awkward it’d become to the others.

Stiles ignored all of that in favor of asking the room in general where his dad was. Surprisingly enough, it was Peter Hale who answered him.

“He’s with my nephew and that overactive friend of yours down the hall talking to some boy.” Peter drawled. 

Stiles quirked a brow at the older man in thanks and smirked before turning and heading down the hall. Just behind him he could hear the other’s start talking about him, mainly how he’d gotten taller, more muscular, tanner and seemed different altogether. He also heard Isaac mention that he smelled like he was sick or hurt, Stiles couldn’t cursed himself for forgetting about werewolves being able to smell if someone was hurt. Eager to get away from the other’s, mainly the werewolves, who all seemed to be agreeing that he smelled off, Stiles quickened his pace.

Stiles wasn’t sure which hospital room he was supposed to meet the others in, but when he saw his dad and Melissa standing outside of a room where he could clearly hear someone crying Stiles knew he found the room. 

“Hey dad!” Stiles called out.

Sheriff Stilinski looked beyond relieved when he saw Stiles coming down the hall, Melissa looked happy as well. Seeing Melissa, Stiles quickened his pace until he was standing directly in front of her and held his arms out for a hug, which Melissa was quick to give. 

“Look at you!” Melissa said smiling as she stepped back to get a good look at Stiles, “You’ve grown up since I last saw you.”

Chuckling Stiles winked playfully before turning towards his dad. “Parrish filled me in on why you needed me here. Something about a car accident and some boy being here?”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded, “Yeah. It was a grey Mercedes-Benz SUV, the vehicle must’ve swerved off the road and flipped into a ditch. The little boy was the only one in and around the car by the time we got there.”

Stiles’ brows furrowed, “Did you say a grey Mercedes-Benz SUV?” Getting his dad’s confirmation Stiles continued, “Where did you find it?”

“It was by the end of the preserve. A couple miles out and they would’ve been out of Beacon Hills.”

Tensing up, Stiles edged past his dad making his way into the mystery boy’s hospital room and stopped short when he saw Scott and Derek’s figures both blocking the boy on the bed.

Frowning Stiles said, “Now you know you’re both not see through right? Mind moving?”

Scott whirled around to stare at Stiles bug-eyed while Derek turned more calmly and stepped to the side.

“Jonathan?” Stiles whispered, his eyes widening when he realized just who was on the hospital bed. 

He was well aware the other’s, meaning the only ones in the room with super hearing; aka Derek and Scott, were staring at him oddly but Stiles didn’t care. His attention was on the young boy looking far smaller than he was, sitting on the hospital bed, crying. 

Stiles knew exactly who this little boy was.


	3. In Plain Sight

“Jonathan?” Stiles repeated, louder this time so said boy could hear him.

Jonathan slowly lifted his head from his knees, he had trails of snot and tears going down his face. Stiles was definitely grossed out but ignored it as Jonathan held his arms out towards him, Stiles rushed forwards careful of Jonathan’s injuries and held him against his chest in a gentle but tight hug. 

“Shh...Shh…” Stiles cooed softly, rubbing his hand up and down Jonathan’s back when the boy started crying again. 

“What the…” 

Stiles looked away from Jonathan and saw how the others were all staring at him, even Parrish who just entered the room, making it feel crowded. 

“You know this boy?” Scott asked in disbelief.

Stiles ignored Scott in favor of looking at Parrish, “Hey, you mind contacting his grandparents for me? Uh, I believe their names are Joice and Christen Miller. They live about six hours out of Beacon hills, I’m not sure where exactly.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Once Parrish turned and left the room Stiles looked over at Melissa, “His name is Jonathan Miller, he’s nine years old. Would you mind putting him in the system so that you could make sure he can get pain medication now that you’ll know if he’s allergic to anything?”

Melissa nodded and quickly left the room and once she was gone Stiles turned towards the other three left in the room, “Jonathan needs to rest. Dad if you want to question him then you’re waiting until after Mrs. McCall or another Doctor says it’s okay. Derek, you and Scott aren’t talking to him because I can tell you right now he’s scared of you so get out.” 

Stiles tone left no room for arguments though it looked like Scott and Derek wanted too but Sheriff Stilinski gave them each a look and gestured for them to leave the room which they reluctantly did. Once they were gone, Stiles gave his undivided attention to Jonathan who seemed to be calming down. 

“You alright bud?” Stiles asked softly. 

“...I want my mom…” Jonathan sniffled. 

“Oh, I know bud...I know…” Stiles shifted so that he could put his head on top of Jonathan’s and put the boys on his shoulder. “Do you...do you want to tell me what happened or wait till later?”   
“I-If I wait...won’t something bad happen to my mom?”

Stiles pressed his lips together in a tight line and hesitated before answering. “...You’re mom...she needs help right now and I want to help her...only I need to know what happened, but If you’re not ready then we can do this later Jonathan.”

“...I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled sadly as he picked Jonathan up, despite it pulling at his injury, and sat down on the hospital bed with Jonathan curled into his side. 

Jonathan sniffed loudly and buried his face into Stiles’ shirt so when he spoke it sounded muffled, “We...we were heading to mom-mom and Pop-pop’s….Mommy told be to sleep a-and I did….I woke up when mommy stopped the car. She stopped it like...reeeally fast. I tried asking mommy what was wrong but she started screaming….”

Stiles tightened his arms around Jonathan when the boy started crying once more.

“S-She was screaming really loud. It wasn’t like when she was mad and yelled at me, she sounded….scared.” Jonathan shuddered, “I looked in front of the car….t-there was somebody standing there.”

“Who was standing there Jonathan?”

“I-I don’t know...h-he moved his arm a-and our car flew! M-Mommy told me to cover my head.” Jonathan’s voice lowered to a hoarse whisper that Stiles had to strain his ears to hear, “I...I don’t know what happened...Mr. Stilinski was walking with me after they put me on the white bed to come to the hospital...I-I don’t know where my mommy went…”

“Shh….We’ll find her bud.” Stiles said softly.

“S-She didn’t leave me! She wouldn’t!”

“I don’t doubt that.” Stiles took Jonathan by the chin and forced him to look up at Stiles as he grinned, “Your mother loved you with her whole heart, I know she would never leave you.”

Two hours later once Jonathan finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, Stiles climbed out of the hospital bed and quietly left the room to go find his dad. Somehow and for some reason a man who could appear out of nowhere and easily flip a car with the flick of his wrist had taken Jonathan’s mom; Betty. 

Moving down the hospital hall Stiles heading towards the waiting room since that was where he last saw everyone, he was a bit surprised to see the only ones in the waiting room where his dad, Scott, Derek, Parrish and Melissa. 

“We managed to pull up his hospital records and contact his family once Parrish was able to give me the family’s information.” Melissa said moving towards Stiles, “How was he? When you left the room?”

“He’s sleeping now.” Stiles told her, smiling at her concern, “He wanted to tell me about what he could remember and I’m pretty sure whoever took Betty wasn’t human.”

“Betty?” Scott said confused.

“Umm.” Stiles blushed slightly, realizing they wouldn’t know who he was talking about, “Mrs. Miller? Jonathan’s mom.”

“Son, how do you know Mrs. Miller and her son?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, raising a brow at Stiles as though daring him to say anything but the truth.

Stiles shrugged, “Met them on the plane, Betty realized I was heading to Beacon Hills so she offered me a ride since she was going to be driving through.”

Sheriff Stilinski frowned, “I thought you arrived this morning?” 

“Uhhh no?” Stiles smirked, “I came home last night. You weren’t in so I just headed to sleep and figured I’d catch you in the morning.”

“Uh-huh. Why didn’t you call to tell me you were coming?”

“It was sorta last minute…”

The others were all watching Stiles and his dad as though watching a tennis match with the way their heads went back and forth. 

“Last minute how exactly?”

“I got shot.” Stiles blurted out, seeing the looks that were quickly forming on everyone’s faces Stiles quickly added, “But I’m fine! Just on medical leave for a little while so I figured I’d come home to visit.”

“”Medical leave?” Scott’s brows furrowed, “College doesn’t give medical leave?”

Stiles snorted and said in a cold tone, “Well if you still talked to me then you’d know I’ve been a FBI agent for two years now.” 

Derek’s eyes widened as he whistled while Scott just looked liked a kicked puppy, most of all they both looked surprised. 

“W-Weren’t you going to tell us about what took Mrs. Miller?” Parrish cut in before anyone could say anything else.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded and took a deep breath in to calm himself down, “Whatever it was appeared out of nowhere and was able to sent their car flying just by moving it’s arm. Jonathan says it was definitely a man though.”

“Great. The supernatural kidnapped a mother.” Sheriff Stilinski said sarcastically.

“Yeah that’s great and all,” Melissa said shooting Stiles a look, “How about you tell me more about you getting shot!”

“Umm.” Stiles held his hands out in a placating gesture. 

“O-oh no.” Melissa chuckled. “You aren’t talking your way out of this Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t help but notice out of the corner of his eye as Derek and Scott moved so they were blocking the only way out of the waiting room and how his dad looked like he wanted to demand answers and even Parrish looked awkward. Rolling his eyes, Stiles sighed dramatically before saying,

“I got shot on a case, end of story.” Seeing the glower Melissa was giving him Stiles slowly lifted his shirt up to show the gauze taped to his lower abdomen. “I’m taking my antibiotics and pain meds, I’m fine okay?”

“Fine? Getting shot is not fine Stiles!” Sheriff Stilinski said moving closer to his son.

“It looks like you were shot in the stomach.” Melissa said bending slightly to look closer at the gauze as though she could see through it.

“Nah, it missed by a few centimeters. Got to take it easy eating though.” Stiles shrugged. 

“What case were you on?” Parrish asked.

“Confidential.” Stiles grinned semi sheepishly while Parrish laughed. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with how Scott was staring at him Stiles cleared his throat and said, “We should really start looking for Betty. Maybe I could head out to the preserve and see where you guys found the SUV? Scott you could go see Deaton and try to figure out what took her?”

Slowly Scott nodded and Derek said, “I’ll go with you to the preserve.” Seeing Stiles’ frown Derek smirked, “I know the preserve better than you and my sense of smell could come in handy.” 

Stiles sighed in exasperation, “Fine fine! Could we get going now?!”

“I still want to give that bullet would a closer look-” Melissa began protesting but Stiles simply smiled at her apologetically.

“Sorry, but Betty’s more important.” Stiles shrugged, “Besides, I promise it’s okay and you can check it later if you want….” Seeing how Melissa still looked doubtful Stiles added, “Plus Sourwolf over there can make sure I don’t reopen it!” 

“...Fine.” Melissa gave in, “But if you feel any pain or-!”

“I know, i know! I’ll come see you.”

Melissa crossed her arms but nodded in acceptance causing Stiles to grin widely and his dad to shake his head at him and Parrish’s lips to twitch as he tried to fight back a smile. 

It was getting late and if Stiles wanted to be able to see anything by the time they got to the preserve then he knew him and Derek needed to leave as soon as possible. Spinning on his heel and grinning sharply at Derek Stiles asked, “Ready Freddy?” Before patting Derek on the shoulder as he walked past him on his way out of the hospital’s waiting room. What Stiles forgot was that Derek and Scott had come to the hospital together so that meant Stiles would have to suffer through Derek dropping Scott off at the Animal Clinic before they could head out to the end of the preserve. Stiles would’ve been fine if not for Scott giving him the kicked puppy eyes the entire ride to the Animal Clinic. He promised himself he wouldn’t get mad at any of the others for ignoring him for two whole years since he had a pretty good idea why they did it, but seeing everyone again made him realize just how pissed he was.

So in an effort not to start a fight, Stiles made sure to ignore Scott and Derek entirely in favor of sitting back in the passenger seat and letting his mind go over everything he knows so far in regards to finding Betty. 

He knew what Betty looked like; Average height, slim build, blonde hair that was somewhat wavy and green eyes.

He knew where Betty and Jonathan were heading, he knew from hitching a ride with them that Betty was a careful driver. He knew from what Jonathan told him that the crash was no accident and the cause was definitely not human.

Stiles hunched over slightly with his hand on his chin and the other laying on his thigh where his fingers tapped restlessly. 

What he didn’t understand was why.

Why did this man, whatever he was, go after Betty and Jonathan? Why only take the mother and leave the boy?

Something else that bothered Stiles was that he didn’t even know what type of supernatural this man was. 

“-iles.”

Startled, Stiles’ head snapped over towards Derek to stare at him with a deer in the headlights look on his face. “Huh?”

Derek frowned, “We’re here.”

Stiles blinked owlishly as he realized that they were parked on the road, close enough to where his dad found Jonathan that Stiles could see the caution tape and debris on the road. He knew he wouldn’t see the SUV until he moved closer and looked down the small ditch. The Stiles also realized that if they were already at the preserve then that meant Derek had already dropped Scott off at the Animal Clinic without Stiles noticing. 

“Stiles?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Stiles shook his head slightly and shot Derek a grin before unbuckling himself and getting out of the Camaro. 

Stiles could see Derek watching him out of the corner of his eye but ignored him in favor of hurrying towards the accident sight and ducked under the caution tape. He then slowed down as he made his way down into the ditch so that he could observe the SUV up close. He barely made it an inch of the way down before he was being hauled back up onto the road. Stiles twisted his head to glare at Derek who was still holding onto the back of his clothes. 

Derek met Stiles’ glare with one of his own, “What the hell are you doing?”

“What?”

“You’re injured. You shouldn’t be attempting to climb into a ditch.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m fine! I took my pain meds so even if it should hurt, I don’t feel a thing.”

That was obviously not the right thing to say if the glower Derek shot him meant anything. Sighing in exasperation Stiles said, “Fine! I won’t climb down okay?! Mind letting go now?”

Derek rolled his eyes but did let go after he pulled Stiles a few feet from the ditch, “I’ll take a look. Don’t move.”

Stiles wanted to protest at being treated like a little kid but Derek was already in the ditch and heading towards the SUV. Scowling Stiles turned away and looked down the road one way before looking down the other. He froze when he saw what looked like a middle aged man in fishing gear standing down the road. 

This was definitely not how Stiles thought his day would go.


	4. Me-oooow

Stiles stayed silent and kept his eyes on the man, waiting for him to make the first move. Only after a few moments Stiles realized the man wasn’t going to, in fact it looked like the man was content with standing there and watching Stiles. Unnerved, Stiles hesitantly took a step forwards.

The man took a step back. 

For every step forwards Stiles took, the man matched those steps going backwards. Stiles didn’t even notice that he had walked more than halfway down the road until the man suddenly vanished and Stiles turned around just to see Derek running towards him. 

Bewildered Stiles stepped back as Derek ran at him but immediately once Derek was close enough he grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and stopped him from moving.

“Where were you going?”

Stiles just stared at Derek in confusion causing Derek to scowl, something in Derek’s tone however put Stiles on edge.

“Damnit Stiles! Snap out of it!” Derek roared his eyes flashing blue. 

Stiles froze with his breath caught in his throat, blinking Stiles slowly looked past Derek and realized how far he had gotten from the car. Stiles’ eyes drifted back towards Derek and Stiles was alarmed to see that Derek actually looked worried. “W-” Stiles tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, “What’s wrong?”

“Stiles,” Derek’s browed furrowed and his grip on Stiles’ shoulders tightened, “Where were you going?”

“U-Umm…” Stiles tried to shake off whatever odd feeling was causing him to suddenly feel like a sixteen year old kid all over again and answer Derek, “T-the guy that took Betty...he was here.”

Derek’s head snapped up and he looked around them, even sniffing twice before frowning, “There’s no one else here…”

“Well I saw him at the end of the road. Every time I stepped towards him, he stepped back.” Stiles frowned thoughtfully as he looked behind him where he last saw the man, “It was almost...like he wanted me to follow him.”

Derek’s grip on Stiles’ shoulders tightened to the point of being almost painful causing Stiles to wince, “Get to the car. We’re leaving.”

Stiles allowed Derek to manhandle him towards the car only because he was lost in thought and knew Derek would make sure he got to the car in one piece. 

Fifth-teen minutes they were screeching to a stop outside of the Animal Clinic and Derek wasted no time in getting out of the car. Stiles on the other hand got out slowly and stared at the Animal Clinic in confusion, he thought Derek was taking him back home or to the hospital to see Jonathan, not to see Deaton and Scott. 

“Why’re we here?” Stiles asked but received no answer. Annoyed but accepting that Derek wasn’t going to answer him, Stiles followed Derek into the front of the Animal Clinic where Scott immediately came out to greet them.

“err...Why’re you guys here?” Scott asked confused since he knew for certain they left for the preserve not even an hour ago. 

“Stiles saw whatever we’re looking for.”

“What?” Scott turned to look Stiles over worried, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine?” Stiles said not really knowing why Scott was asking him that when he didn’t even get close enough to touch the man or anything.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Scott, “He saw what the guy looked like so maybe he can describe him to Deaton and see if he knows what we’re dealing with.”

“Right, okay come on back.” 

Groaning at the sheer...weirdness it was seeing Derek and Scott getting along so easily, Stiles pushed open the gate and let Derek through before following him and Scott to the back room where Deaton was just lifting a too thin looking cat off the examination table.

Seeing the cat’s large blue eyes made Stiles immediately stride towards it and start gently running his hands through its fur since he wasn’t sure if the cat was at the clinic because it was hurt or sick. When Stiles happened to look up from the cat and the man whose arms the cat was in, Deaton looked pleasantly surprised. Glancing at the other’s, Stiles saw Derek looked amused and slightly annoyed while Scott was frowning. 

“Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise. Judy here hasn’t let someone pet her ever since she’d been rescued a month ago. I can barely get her to let me pick her up.”

“Really?” Cocking his head to the side, Stiles held his arms out towards Deaton and the cat, Judy. “May I?”

“Of course.” Deaton had a small smile on his face as he passed the willing cat over to Stiles.

Almost immediately Judy nestled in Stiles’ arms and began purring loudly. 

“I thought you liked dogs?” Stiles looked over at Scott who was pouting as he stared down at Judy.

Stiles quirked a brow, “Tell me you aren’t jealous of a cat? Seriously? Besides I like all cats and dogs.”

Scott looked embarrassed and broke eye contact to start cleaning up the tools Deaton had out to give Judy her checkup. Stiles could swear he heard Scott muttering about stupid cats as he set about cleaning. Stiles pulled out one of the few stools in the room and sat down so he could let Judy rest in his lap. The moment Derek walked forward, closer to where Stiles was, Just leaped to her feet and began hissing at Derek. 

“Awe, maybe she doesn’t like dogs then.” Stiles said cheekily. 

Chuckling Deaton calmly said, “Judy certainly didn’t like when Scott was nearby. Judy is also a male by the way.” 

Stiles looked at Deaton, shocked, before he picked up the still hissing Judy and turned him around so Stiles could look at his eyes, “I am so sorry that some idiot named you Judy when clearly you deserve a better name.”

Seeing how Deaton looked entirely too amused caused Stiles to slowly lower Judy back down to his lap and stare at the man warily.

“Scott was the one who named him I’m afraid.”

“Scott!” Stiles shouted, twisting in his seat to glare at him, “You named him Judy?!” Stiles’ eyes narrowed, “You gave him a girls name because he must’ve scratched you when you got near him didn’t you?”

Scott at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Can we get back on topic here?” Derek mock-asked in annoyance.

“Fiiiiine.” Stiles rolled his eyes before looking at Deaton, “I saw whatever supernatural thingy took Betty and Sourwolf over there wants me to tell you what I saw so you can think about what it is.”

Deaton nodded and came around to stand in front of Stiles, “I cannot guarantee to know off the top of my head but let’s give it a try.”

“Right.” Stiles sighed and couldn’t help but grin when Judy bumped his head against his chin, “Basically while Derek was looking at the SUV I was waiting up on the road since he wouldn’t let me look.”

“You’re injured and in no condition to be climbing into a ditch.”

Deaton frowned as he looked at Stiles, “You’re hurt?”

“Bullet wound. It’s fine. I’m fine. Can I finish talking now?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

Deaton didn’t look to happy but willingly dropped the subject and gestured for Stiles to continue speaking. 

“Right so I happened to look down the road and there was some dude standing there. I went to walk towards him but for every step I went towards him he stepped back. It felt like he wanted me to follow him really.” Stiles shrugged before continuing, “He was probably in his mid thirties, uh, brown hair, very pale, he seemed close to Derek’s height. He...he was wearing this fishing gear, it looked like it was beat to hell though.” Stiles paused as he suddenly realized something, “He, there was blood all over him. I don’t know how I didn’t notice that before! It was all over his front and dripping down his arm!” 

“I would’ve smelled blood tough,” Derek argued, “I didn’t see or smell anything. Only you walking off.”

I…” Stiles stared off at someplace past Deaton not really noticing Derek had interrupted him, “He looked...really sad.”

“Stiles?” Deaton straightened and let his arms drop to his sides as he stared down at Stiles, “Stiles what is it?”

Scott had given up on cleaning the moment Stiles started speaking and when he just suddenly stopped, Derek and him both moved towards him. 

“Stiles?” Scott called out softly, waving his hand in front of Stiles’ face and surprisingly enough Judy didn’t try scratching him when he came near. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Derek asked looking at Deaton who looked worried.

“I’m not sure.” Deaton gently grabbed Stiles’ face and forced him to look at him, “Stiles can you hear me?”

Stiles just stared at Deaton with a glazed look in his eyes as though he wasn’t really seeing him but something else. Stiles opened his mouth and started muttering,

“He was sad...his eyes, he was so sad. Why was he sad? He was so sad....Sosadsosadosadsosadsosad-” Stiles abruptly stopped muttering when Judy acted before anyone could do anything and scratched Stiles’ cheek leaving three thin claw marks at the edge of his cheek. Stiles blinked and looked down at Judy in confusion before slowly lifting his hand and running his fingers over the scratch marks. Judy stood up and licked at them causing Stiles to wince from the rough sandpaper like tongue. 

“Gah!” Stiles flailed around and would’ve fallen off the stool if Deaton didn’t reach out and steady him. Stiles grinned up at Deaton, “Thanks.”

“Stiles?” Scott shared a look with the others before looking back over at Stiles, “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Stiles scowled, “Scott it was just a scratch it’s not going to kill me.”

“He’s not talking about the cat scratching you, you idiot.” Derek snapped crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Then what are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?” Deaton frowned before looking over at Scott and Derek, “I’m not sure what we could be dealing with but I will look into it. For now however, I suggest someone accompany Stiles to his home and stay with him. For what we just witnessed there’s a chance this man may be targeting Stiles and wants to draw Stiles to him.”

“Oh come on!” Stiles whined, “Seriously?! I haven’t even been home for two days!” Seeing the look on Scott’s face Stiles rolled his eyes at him, “Don’t make the kicked puppy face. I’m just being whiney. It's not like I’m not use to dealing with the supernatural.”

“But you got away from it all.” Scott said looking down at his hands only for his head to jerk up when Stiles snorted, “What?”

“Seriously Scotty?” Stiles smiled sadly, “I know you and the other’s stopped talking to me because something happened that made you not want me to get involved with the supernatural anymore.” Scott looked as though he were going to try and argue so Stiles quickly continued, “I don’t know what happened. I am pissed you convinced our friends to drop me though, but I understand why you did it. Only you’re a fucking idiot okay? You didn’t seriously think there wasn’t any supernatural in Quantico did you?”

Scott’s eyes were blown wide and even Derek looked shocked.

“You’ve run into supernatural in Virginia?” Deaton asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

“Yep.” Stiles said popping the ‘P’, “Ran into four Werewolves, two Wendigo’s, surprisingly a Kanima, and I befriended a witch trainee.” 

“A witch?!” Scott’s voice cracked, “How did you run into so many supernatural?!”

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m a FBI Agent Scott. Plenty of cases are unexplained and i happened to have a few. I managed to deal with it though and some I’ve met simply by walking around and running into them.”

“Well then.” Deaton said, though it was obvious to the others he was just as surprised by Stiles meeting other supernatural’s so easily despite leaving Beacon Hills.

Stiles smirked in amusement, “Since that’s out of the way, are we leaving soon? I left my medication at home and I’m due for my next does.”

Derek nodded, “Alright, I’ll stay with you until one of the other’s show up.”

Stiles scowled as he stood up with Judy clutched to his chest, “You were serious about that? I’ll be fine!”

“Stiles you don’t even remember what just happened when we asked you to tell us what you saw.” Derek glared, “I’m staying.” 

“Fine,” Stiles gritted his teeth and stalked past all of them still holding onto Judy which the others immediately picked up on.

“You are not bringing the cat!”

“Yes I am!”

After ten minutes of arguing, the issue was resolved by Stiles purchasing a collar for Judy which Stiles wrote his contact information on and a bag of cat food and other supplies which a unamused Derek had to carry out to the car unless he wanted to risk Stiles tearing his stitches.


	5. Empathy

It took four hours of awkwardness on Stiles’ part and intense staring/glaring on Derek’s before someone else finally arrived to relieve Derek of his post, the entire time Derek was there with him Stiles felt as though Derek was waiting for him to say something. Stiles had a feeling it had more to do with his being out of touch the past two almost three years instead of the mystery man who may or may not be after him. 

Stiles thought that with Derek gone the staring would be gone as well. 

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The moment Isaac climbed in through his bedroom window, Stiles wanted to scream as Isaac stared at him the entire time not once looking away or even speaking to him. Stiles laid down on his bed on top of the covers trying to ignore the way Isaac was staring at him from his spot at Stiles’ desk. After a few minutes of intense staring on Isaac’s part, Stiles finally had enough and snapped,

“Will you stop freaking staring at me?! I got enough of that from Derek I don’t need it from you too!” Seeing the way Isaac winced Stiles immediately added, “I’m sorry...it’s just. Why the hell are you watching me, Isaac?”

Isaac shrugged not looking Stiles in the eye, “Making sure you aren’t walking off to go meet with some strange man.”

Isaac smirked as Stiles groaned, “That sounds like I’m some kid getting catfished into meeting with some pedophile.” 

“Speaking of cats…” Isaac glanced up and stared intently at the sleeping cat on the edge of Stiles’ bed, “What’s with the cat.”

“I rescued him from the Animal Clinic where he clearly hated it. He’ll be coming back with me to Quantico.” Stiles sat up and scratched Judy briefly, smiling when he purred. 

“You’re leaving?” 

Hearing the raw tone in Isaac’s voice, Stiles forced a grin on his face before saying, “Awwe going to miss me?” The grin immediately vanished when Stiles saw how watery Isaac’s eyes were, “What’s wrong?”

Isaac clenched his hands into fists, “We all pushed you away to keep you safe and...last night Scott told all of us it was for nothing? That you still ended up interacting with the supernatural without us there….We haven’t seen or talked to you in two practically three years now….and you’re leaving?”

Stiles frowned and got off his bed to kneel in front of Isaac to look up into the boys face since he wouldn’t look up from the ground, “Isaac, I have a job, an apartment and friends there, but that doesn’t mean we’ll stop talking or seeing each other. I let you guys do your thing because I knew I couldn’t talk you all out of it but now that you know it won’t work, there’s no way in hell I’m going to let us all just go back to before. I missed you guys.” Stiles smirked as he reached up and ruffled Isaac’s hair, “Besides, unless you all changed your mind, we’re pack right?”

Stiles didn’t mean to but he was pretty sure Isaac could hear how unsure he sounded when he said they were pack. 

“We are!” Isaac said vehemently. 

“Then cheer up.” Stiles grinned and stood back up. 

It was purely by chance that Stiles looked at his phone as he sat down and saw a reminder for what tomorrow was.

His mom’s death anniversary. Since he left for college Stiles set the reminder on his phone to ask Parrish to check on his dad and to take flowers to his moms grave for him. 

Stiles knew Isaac could smell the sadness that he suddenly felt but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He always got this way when it neared his moms anniversary, only Stiles couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. Sure he was busier this year then last but that still didn’t excuse that he’d forgotten what tomorrow was.

Stiles slowly sat down on his bed, he was aware of Isaac staring at him but this time he couldn’t find it in himself to care, something was bothering Stiles.

He knew he was sad but something about it was bothering him, something that he felt he already knew but just wasn’t aware of it just yet. Groaning in frustration Stiles flopped back onto his bed silently wishing he could be alone right now only he couldn’t because everyone was paranoid that he was going to be summoned by some strange man in fishing gear who had a sad look on his face.

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. That’s what he already knew but didn’t realize it.

The man he saw, he was sad. Only it wasn’t just any sadness, Stiles easily recognized it was the type of sadness someone showed when they were in pure grief after the loss of a loved one. 

“He was sad.” Stiles muttered sitting back up and not even realizing that Isaac was hovering next to him on the phone with someone. “He was sad, like me? That’s why I can’t forget his eyes. He was sad.”

Stiles slowly stood up and was distinctly aware of Isaac calling out to him but Stiles didn’t bother answering, he knew Isaac would just follow him anyway. 

He needed to get to the preserve.

Stiles grabbed his jeeps spare key set from his dresser, Scott brought the jeep over a while ago, and practically flew out of his house to his jeep with Isaac hot on his heels. 

“Stiles!” Isaac shouted just barely managing to get into the jeep before Stiles peeled away from the curb and took off down the street. 

Stiles clutched the wheel tightly and he took a sharp turn, “I need to go back to the preserve.”

“To see Derek?”

“Nope!” Stiles said making sure to pop the ‘p’ loudly, mostly to and get Isaac to relax a little. 

The drive to the preserve wasn’t exactly tense but close to it, they both stayed silent as Stiles drove down the road heading towards the preserve, Isaac probably would’ve turned on the radio only there wasn’t one since Stiles had a police scanner, from god knows where, put in years ago. Isaac sat there quietly as the jeep carried on down the road, occasionally sneaking glances at Stiles. 

He noticed the way Stiles’ heartbeat seemed to speed up and how he was practically clutching at the steering wheel. Isaac wanted to ask Stiles what he was thinking about so intently but he learned back when they were in high school that Stiles wouldn’t say what was on his mind unless he was certain, even then Isaac knew Stiles had a habit of keeping things to himself. 

The moment they were on the same dirt road as where the wrecked SUV was at Isaac wished he forced Stiles to tell him what he was thinking. 

Stiles on the other hand slowed down once they were on the road but didn’t stop when they were near the SUV, instead he slowly inched the jeep farther down the road. 

“Sti-” Isaac’s eyes widened in shock, "Holy shit!” Isaac gaped as the same man that Scott told him Stiles had seen suddenly appeared at the end of the road. 

Immediately Stiles stopped the jeep and moved as though to get out but was stopped when Isaac grabbed his arm. Stiles’ head snapped to the side, staring at Isaac as though just realizing he was there. 

“Isaac?” Stiles’ brows furrowed before suddenly grinning, ”Isaac! Can you smell him? Or hear his heartbeat?”

Isaac closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side, after a few seconds passed he opened his eyes and frowned. 

“You can’t smell or hear him can you?” Stiles asked in a tone suggesting he already knew the answer. 

“What the hell is he?” Isaac asked eyeing the man warily. 

“He-AHH!” Stiles cut himself off with a startled yelp as he felt himself being pulled out of his jeep from the back of his clothes. 

“Stiles?!” Isaac growled just as startled as Stiles was, and flung the passenger door open with his eyes on the man who suddenly moved closer, he couldn’t see Stiles. Isaac scrambled out of the jeep and just barely put both his feet on the ground before he flew through the air and smacked full force into a tree. 

In pain, Isaac pushed himself to his hands and knees as he felt his body slowly working to heal itself. Isaac took a deep breath in and howled as loud as he could hoping the others could hear him and make it in time to help. 

Panting, Isaac looked over at the man and felt his heart skip a beat in terror as he saw the man was standing over Stiles’ prone form in the middle of the dirt road. 

“No!” Isaac roared, forcing his legs to move as he ran towards the man hoping to get him away from Stiles. 

The man looked up at Isaac and Isaac wanted to throw up. The man’s head was partially caved in with chucks of skin hanging loose and blood coating more than half his face. The man grinned, revealing missing teeth, and flung his arm out to the side. 

Isaac didn’t have anytime to brace himself as Stiles’ jeep came flying towards him. 

Just as he could feel himself about to pass out, Isaac watched as the man turned towards Stiles’ and reached down to grab him by the neck. The next second Isaac blinked and opened his eyes to see the both of them were gone. 

Isaac could hear howling in the distance and knew the other’s were on their way, he couldn’t help but whine softly in the back of his throat as he realized they were too late.

Stiles was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Stiles couldn’t decide whether it felt like Boyd was stepping on his throat or like Peter punched him in the temple. Overall he just knew that his head and throat were killing him for reasons he didn’t even know. 

Groaning, Stiles tried to push himself into a sitting position. He didn’t even know how or why he was lying down in the first place. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay!” 

Stiles flinched as the hushed whisper was way too close to be appropriate. Than Stiles frowned as he realized that the voice behind that whisper was familiar to him. It took far longer then he would’ve liked for him to get his eyes to open, it was as though he’d slept for a while and his eyelids were crusted shut. 

Blinking to try and get his eyes adjusted to the darkness that greeted him, Stiles was somewhat embarrassed to realize that his head was currently in someone's lap. 

“Wh-” Stiles broke off coughing as a result of trying to speak with a too dry throat.

“I’m sorry. I don’t have any water...just...just try to use spit to help your throat.” 

Stiles felt bad that the voice sounded so upset because they couldn’t help him so he forced himself to muffle his coughs and tried to smile at them. 

He felt accomplished when they chuckled, albeit weakly, at him.

“S-Stiles, w-what’s going on?” 

Stiles froze, now he knew why that voice sounded so familiar, “Betty?” Suddenly becoming much more aware of the situation the both of them were in Stiles forced himself to sit up, only briefly regretting it as his head started pounding and he felt as though he was listing sideways. 

Stiles groaned softly and reached out towards where he assumed Betty was, “Are you alright?”

“M-Me? I’m not the one bleeding!”

“Wha?” Stiles blinked, recognizing that his eyes were finally starting to get use to the dark, “Where am I bleeding?”

Betty gulped nervously, “Y-your head…”

“Oh.” Stiles tried to smile reassuringly but was pretty sure it can off as nothing more than a grimace, “I-I’m okay. I need to know if you’re okay, alright?”

“I...I’m dizzy? I can’t really stand a-and I can’t feel my hand.” Betty choked back a sob, “H-He did s-something! I don’t know w-what but I think he broke my hand.”

“Shh,” Stiles cooed softly, mimicking the exact position he held Jonathan in the hospital, “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. My dad’s looking after Jonathan and everyone’s looking for us okay? You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

Betty clutched at Stiles’ shirt and buried her head into the crook of his neck as she sobbed, “T-Thank you. Oh god Jonathan thank you!” 

Stiles didn’t say anything. Instead he simply tightened his arms around her and gave her the comfort it was obvious she needed. Getting himself kidnapped certainly wasn’t apart of his agenda for the day but Stiles knew how to turn situations in his favor. He just needed to figure out where they were and how to get out.

Hopefully before the man could come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is all a bit fast-paced so the next chapter should slow things down and cover more.


	6. On Your Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everybody! Enjoy the update and don't forget to let me know what you think!

“Okay.” Stiles mumbled walking, more like stumbling around, in a small circle as to avoid tripping over anything while he thought.

A few minutes had passed since Betty calmed down enough to stop crying and help Stiles to his feet, but he learned quickly that wherever they were it was cluttered and just big enough to fit two people, no more. Also that he had a concussion by the way things were going, aka being dizzy, having nausea, the head wound bleeding and how he was slurring his words slightly while being unable to move much.

Stiles knew not to panic but given the current situation and if the man was what he thought he was then Stiles had no idea how to get rid of him. From what he could tell there was a small door off to the side that the two of them would have to crawl through one at a time. Stiles wasn’t sure if Betty could with her, more than likely, broken hand. 

“W-What are you thinking about?” Betty stuttered. 

For a moment Stiles thought she had stuttered due to nerves but then he suddenly realized that despite it being summer, wherever they were being kept, it was freezing. Clumsily shrugging out of his jacket, Stiles flung it over Betty’s shoulder’s.

“I think we can get out through that door over there.” Stiles whispered pointing off towards the side, “But it’s small, so we’ll probably have to crawl...Err...I think if I crawl out first I can reach in and pull you out. You can’t put pressure on your hand and I don’t want to risk you hurting yourself.”

“I…” Betty pulled Stiles’ jacket tighter around her, “I can try. I-I just want to get out of here.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled reassuringly and slowly the two of then stood up holding onto one another and carefully started walking towards the small door. 

Stiles bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to hold back a scream as he stepped on something and it caused something to suddenly stick itself into his upper calf. 

“S-Stiles?” Betty whispered urgently, “Stiles are you okay?”

“Fuck.” Stiles gritted his teeth, “M-My leg.”

“What?” Betty gasped as she slid her hand down Stiles’ leg and felt not only a warm liquid but something sticking out as well. “S-Something’s stuck in your leg!” Betty cried out a tad hysterically. 

“I-I could tell.” Stiles groaned, making a disgusted face when he realized that he could taste the blood from where he bit through the skin on his lip. “I’d say take it out but that might just make it worse.”

When Betty didn’t say anything in response, Stiles squinted to try and focus on her outline in the dark, “Betty? What’s wrong?”

“If your leg is injured….how are you going to get through the door?” Betty whispered.

Stiles knew it probably wasn’t the smartest Idea but he already had a plan in mind, “I’m still going to crawl through and pull you out. I might take a bit longer but it’s the only chance we have at the moment.”

“B-”

“No buts!” Stiles exclaimed tightening his arms around Betty briefly to resemble a hug. “I promised everything will be okay, and it will.”

Silently Betty nodded and slowly to one step forwards before using as much strength as possible for Stiles to move forward.

Neither one of them mentioned how whatever struck him was obviously set as a trap or how there could be other traps ahead of them. 

“Ok..okay.” Stiles painted, he hesitantly let go of Betty and lowered himself to the ground into a kneeling position. He didn’t bother trying to stop the tearing from sliding down his face as he jostled his leg. “...Shit…” Cursing under his breath, Stiles put both his hands on the ground, which he just realized was actually dirt, and slid them forwards to make sure his path was clear. He could see faint outlines of things but that was it and it wasn’t exactly reassuring. 

Despite knowing he’d already torn the skin on his lip once, Stiles bit it again as he finally managed to get the small door to open. He yelled in pain when he tried crawling through and whatever was sticking out of his leg had gotten caught on the side of the door.

“Stiles?!”

“I-I’m okay!”

Grinding his teeth together,Stiles slid his hand back along his leg and when he reached what he now realized had to be an arrow, he held onto the shaft as close to the wound as possible and snapped it in half.

“W-What was that?!”  
“I…” Stiles paused to catch his breath. “I had to break the...the arrow so I could get into the doorway.”

“Arrow?!”

“It’s okay Betty.” Stiles tried again to get into the doorway and was relieved to find he could fit. It was a bit smaller than he thought, enough to make him feel a tad claustrophobic, but he pressed on. The doorway was more like a small trail that he had to crawl through and when he finally reached the end he realized there was something blocking the exit. 

“No…” Stiles eyes’ widened in panic, “Nononono…” 

Desperately Stiles began banging his fists against the wood in front of him. He couldn’t help but think it was a miracle when the wood gave way revealing a pitch black night sky. 

“Wha-” Stiles looked around confused. There were trees surrounding them on every side, it was like they were in the middle of nowhere. Plus last thing he remembered he was out in the preserve with Isaac and it was still daylight out.

“S-Stiles?”

Snapping out of it, Stiles slowly crawled around and laid down on his stomach so that he could reach in as far as possible to be able to reach Betty’s hands. He cursed when he realized with both of them laying on their stomachs he could just barely reach Betty’s fingertips, “Hang on, I’m moving closer.” Stiles whispered. 

Stiles slowly shifted forward, he knew his lip was going to be a bloody mess with how badly he was biting it but if he didn’t then he knew he’d be screaming from how badly his leg was hurting him. Once Stiles was able to grasp Betty’s good hand and her forearm, he shifted his knees underneath of him so he could slowly push himself up as he began pulling Betty out towards him. 

The process was beyond painful but, somehow, Stiles managed to pull her out without disturbing her broken hand. 

Gasping, Betty shifted to her knee’s once they were both out and flung her arms around Stiles tightly before quickly letting go and looking him over. Stiles didn’t understand what she was searching for until her eyes landed on his leg and her one good hand flew to cover her mouth.

“Oh my god!” Betty cried, her shoulders shaking. 

Stiles rushed to put a fake smile on his face and held his hands out towards her reassuringly. “It’s okay, well not okay-okay but I’m okay! L-Let’s focus on getting outta here okay? Then we’ll worry about a hospital.”

Slowly Betty nodded and pushed herself to stand up before she held out her hand towards Stiles, who genuinely grinned and accepted her help in getting to his feet. 

“You can lean on me.” Betty said, grabbing Stiles arm and putting it over her shoulder. 

Stiles chuckled, “Thanks Betty, if I get to heavy or you need a break let me know.”

They lapsed into silence as slowly but surely the two of them inched their way farther from the partially buried cabin they were trapped in. If Stiles wasn’t so intent on getting as far away from the cabin and the fisherman who kidnapped them than he would’ve tried figuring out who the cabin belonged to and why it was practically buried under mounds of dirt and rock. 

At the rate they were walking Stiles was worried that the fisherman would be able to find them before they could even think about finding help. 

It was after a couple of minutes passed that Stiles noticed that Betty had her eyes clenched shut as she walked and he realized that she was trying to keep going regardless of the pain and exhaustion she must’ve felt. 

“Sto-Betty stop!” 

Betty froze and her eyes snapped open as she looked Stiles up and down worriedly. 

Stiles couldn’t help it, he snorted loudly; he tried to stop laughing seeing how upset Betty was becoming but he couldn’t when she looked like a kicked puppy despite being a grown woman.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Betty sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before gently pulling Stiles’ arm around her again, “You sure you’re a FBI Agent?”

Stiles grinned glad the tense atmosphere had practically evaporated, “Of course I am! Sometimes you just need to laugh to move forward.” 

“...Is that your motto?”

Stiles shrugged and tried to hide a wince as he accidentally put pressure on his leg, “Kind of?”

Silently once the conversation died out, the both of them set off trudging through the woods hoping to find some type of road if not a house to get help. They would’ve tried calling from their cellphones only there was no cell service available in the middle of the woods. 

Stiles was hoping that one of the others would pick up his scent now that he was out of that underground cottage but given that they had yet to run into anyone, Stiles was losing hope. 

The moment Stiles felt the first raindrop hit his skin, any hope he had left of someone being able to find Betty and him vanished. There was no way anyone from the pack would be able to catch his scent through the rain, plus any tracks they left would have been washed away. 

Stiles knew if he wanted to get Betty back to her son then he’d have to be the one to make sure they made it out of the woods okay, he couldn’t rely on the others. 

Stiles steeled himself for what was to come, he wasn’t a scrawny teen anymore, he was a Agent, a FBI Agent, one of the best in his group. He could do this, he could get Betty to safety. 

~At the Stilinski Household~

Standing in the living room was Scott, Derek, Boyd, Erica and Jackson with Isaac laid sprawled out on the couch with Deaton looking him over for injuries besides his current broken arm and torn tendons, which had begun healing. The rest of the pack were out in their own groups searching for any leads on where Stiles could be and Sheriff Stilinski was with Mrs. McCall and Chris Argent speaking to Jonathan, hoping he’d remember anything else about the attack. 

“Alright, it seems you just have your arm broken, and a mild concussion at the moment. Everything’s healing up nicely.” Deaton saw as Isaac laid back down on the couch. 

Deaton looked over at the others as Isaac slowly fell asleep, he knew they were all discussing what had happened. 

When the pack arrived at the preserve they found the crime scene ruined and Isaac unconscious and trapped between Stiles’ jeep and a old tree. No matter where any of them searched they couldn’t find Stiles since his scent seemed to vanish all together, after almost five hours of searching, with Sheriff Stilinski, Parrish, Chris Argent and a few officers searching as well everyone had to stop for the time being. 

The pack split up to find clues while Scott carried Isaac to Derek’s car who drove them to the Stilinski household with Boyd and Erica following with Jackson driving. 

Deaton walked over to the group and laid his hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

Scott’s head jerked up, “Is Isaac okay?”  
“He’ll be fine Scott, as for the rest of you I think you’ll all feel better once you get some rest.” Deaton said sternly looking at how exhausted each one of them looked, even Jackson who though Stiles and him were no longer enemies they were still at odds most of the time. 

“No!” Scott seemed horrified that Deaton had even suggested they stop searching for Stiles.

“Scott, none of you are going to do Stiles any good searching for him when your body isn’t into it. If you’re exhausted you may miss something without even realizing it.” 

Eric scowled and Boyd elbowed her in the side causing her glower to shift from Deaton to him. 

“Fine.” Derek was the first to break the silence that had taken over the room. 

It was clear that Scott want nothing more than to ignore all of them and go out to search for his best friend. 

“Scott please?”

It was only once Derek put his hand on Scott’s shoulder that Scott finally gave in and agreed to resting for at least an hour before going out to continue searching for Stiles.

One by one each of them got up and headed up the stairs towards Stiles room, it wasn’t something they talked about but without saying anything they all knew that it was in his room they were going to rest until they could find him.

The only ones who haven’t gone upstairs were the unconscious Isaac and Denton who had to watch over him. Jackson on the other hand stood up and without saying a word to anyone left the house.

Destiny watched him go, somehow feeling that nothing he said would convince Jackson to stay.

This was turning out to be a very bad day for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Jackson's up to~
> 
> Oh! And any of you interested in a Arrow/TW crossover?


	7. Savior

Jackson was pissed. 

It seemed like even though he’s been away for years in London, nothing in Beacon Hills has changed. 

Including Stiles’ attraction to trouble. 

He wasn’t even sure why he found himself worrying about Stiles when they were never friends, to begin with, but for some reason just the mere thought of Stiles, whom the pack had all pushed away, being kidnapped and possibly hurt annoyed the hell out of him. 

Gritting his teeth Jackson kicked a tree as he walked further away from the preserve and into the woods. 

He didn’t even know when he got here, he just knew that as soon as he left the Stilinski household, he drove straight towards where they found Isaac. After walking for almost an hour Jackson was annoyed at everything when all he managed to do in that time was step into some animal crap and cover the areas that the rest of the pack had already covered. 

Growling softly, Jackson turned and punched the tree next to him as hard as he could, he froze when he managed to catch a whiff of blood. 

It was faint but it was still there, smirking, Jackson took off running towards the direction the waft of blood had come from and was both hopeful and fearful that it belonged to who he thought it did. For a brief second Jackson thought about calling one of the others or even Danny to let him know where he was going but once the second passed Jackson threw caution to the wind and continued onwards alone. 

Jackson was able to follow the scent for a few minutes but eventually, it vanished as the pressure of the light rain changed into a heavy downpour, effectively washing away all trace of the scent. 

“Goddamnit!” Jackson snarled, coming to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. 

“Meerooooow!”

Startled, Jackson yelped as something pricked his calf, looking down he was shocked to see the odd cat Isaac had sent him a picture of Stiles cuddling hours ago. 

Jackson scowled and flung the cat off his leg, “The hell are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be at Stilinski’s house?”

The cat meows loudly and crouched down to hiss at Jackson, then backing up and hissing again then the process repeated itself twice before Jackson realized the cat was baiting him. 

Not sure whether he wanted to growl and scare the cat off or follow it, Jackson stood there staring at it before the cat turned tail and took off running in the opposite direction. Reacting without giving it a second thought Jackson chased after the cat as his mind flashed back to how happy Stiles had looked holding it in Isaac’s picture. 

~Elsewhere in the woods~

Stiles’ breath was coming in harsh gasps as he collapsed once more, his leg gave out as the total of both Betty and Stiles’ weight were too much for the injured limb to bare. Betty had passed out moments earlier when the lack of food and water hit her all at once and Stiles feared he would end up losing consciousness soon as well.

"C-Crap..." Stiles tried to get back to his feet but found he didn't have the strength to do much more than holding Betty out of the mud though he doubted it did any good with how soaked they were from the rain.

He was definitely worried about getting so much grime on his wounds, but there wasn't anything he could do about it at the moment at least he was able to tie a piece of cloth over the wound he couldn't do anything against the mud seeping in and blending in with his blood, not to mention his pain medication had worn off and he was sure he'd torn open his stitches carrying Betty. 

Shifting, Stiles sat down with his back to the tree and pulled Betty into his lap to keep her out of the mud. He looked down at his leg and was disgusted by the sight of mud in the makeshift bandage and the blood still seeping out. Stiles held onto Betty with one arm while the other shifted around to allow him to let his fingers ghost over the stitches of his bullet wound, he grits his teeth when even the small touch had hurt. 

Sighing, Stiles pulled Betty to his chest hoping to share some of his warmth with her, he honestly wasn't sure what to do. He knew they were a good distance away from the underground shed but if they didn't keep going then they would be found and taken back there. 

He was tempted to close his eyes and just wait it out wait for someone to come find them almost like a game of chance would the good guys be able to help them or would the Fisherman catch up to them and kill them before anyone could get save them?

Stiles blinked blearily as his head fell back against the tree, he wasn't even aware he had shut his eyes. 

He knew he wasn't in the best conditions at the given moment, neither was Betty, but he needed to get them out of there or to a better shelter that wasn't that shed.

Snap!

Holding his breath, Stiles tensed and wrapped his arms tightly around Betty, who didn't even show signs of waking anytime soon, the sound of a twig snapping was close, including the heavy grunts of someone walking through the mud. They were completely defenseless at the moment, and Stiles knew he'd do whatever it takes to get Betty back to Johnathan if only he could tell where they were coming from and who the hell it was. 

Eventually, a blurred shape appeared crouched down in front of Stiles, he must have shut his eyes without realizing it again. Stiles frowned at whoever it was and tried to move away as he felt them probing at his leg, but he froze as his pain lessened slightly. Whoever found them had to have been a werewolf if they were able to take away his pain so easily. 

Stiles tried to ask who they were but the moment he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Instead of introducing themselves, the person had stood up and quickly yanked Betty out of Stiles' arms. He could only watch as the blurred shape of Betty was flung over the person's shoulders, he wanted to yell at them to be careful but Stiles was too exhausted to move let alone form a coherent sentence. 

The person knelt down with Betty still hanging over their shoulder and pulled Stiles to lean towards them. Compliant, Stiles' forehead slammed into the person's chest and the lack of bust combined with the musky smell told Stiles it had to be a male that found them. 

The man's hand grabbed Stiles' chin and forced him to look up into their blurred features, Stiles realized their lips were moving but he couldn't hear a single word they were saying, the man seemed to realize this as well.

Stiles’ world tilted around him as the man wrapped his free arm around his waist and lifted him into the air, unable to help himself as all of his weight was suddenly put onto his gunshot wound Stiles opened his mouth in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. 

~Back with Jackson~

He lost sight of the cat within seconds of chasing after it, which annoyed Jackson to no end that he couldn’t even find a cat let alone Stiles. Jackson was mainly pissed off that he stayed out in the pouring rain looking for an idiot and that idiots cat. 

He was about to turn around and head back towards his car when he heard someone muttering to themselves, it was to low for Jackson to make out any words but whoever it was they were unfamiliar and it put his wolf on edge. Frowning, Jackson slowly began moving towards the stranger, he could just barely make out where the sound was coming from but thanks to the steady rainfall he couldn't smell anything. 

After wandering throughout the woods for what had to have been the better part of an hour, Jackson found the stranger and was shocked by what he saw. 

Some man, with a wide build and taller than himself was heading straight towards Jackson's car. What surprised Jackson was what the man was carrying, some woman over his shoulder and Stiles hanging from his arms. Jackson didn't want to know how strong this guy was to be able to walk through mud while carrying two people as though they weighed nothing. 

The man set Stiles and the woman down so that they were leaning back against the car and Jackson watched as he shrugged off his jacket and swung it around Stiles' shoulders before ruffling his hair affectionately. 

Jackson had the feeling that somehow this man knew Stiles. Just the thought caused his wolf to howl at him to get this man away from Stiles and tear the jacket too shreds. His wolf surprised Jackson since he knew he couldn't care less what kind of trouble Stiles had gotten himself into but for some reason when it came to this man he did. 

Jackson stepped towards the man but he seemed to realize Jackson was there and took off running before Jackson could get any closer. Hesitating on chasing after the man, Jackson took one look at the mini pool of blood forming under Stiles and the beat up appearance of the woman before he leaned his head back and howled as loud as he could to let the other's know he found Stiles. 

He knew without a doubt that they would come running the moment they heard his howl. 

Jackson reluctantly carried the woman into the backseat before grabbing Stiles and settling him in next to her. The rain made it difficult to move his Porsche with all the mud but thankfully he was able to speed out of the preserve and head towards Beacon Hills Hospital. 

Despite speeding it still took a few minutes to arrive at the hospital and within seconds of skidding to stop nurses and doctors alike came running out with Melissa, and the rest of the pack, bar Isaac right behind her. 

Jackson was barely able to step out of his car and unlock the doors before stretchers appeared and he was hustled inside as other's attended to Stiles and the woman. 

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Melissa asked coming towards Jackson before another nurse could try looking him over. 

"N-No," Jackson said, not even aware of how he looked to the others.

He was absolutely drenched and shivering almost violently as Melissa waved a nurse over with one of the hospital's blankets. 

"Where..." Scott came closer, "Where did you find them?"

Jackson rolled his eyes as Scott asked him that, he knew Stiles would be his first priority but they've been a pack for years now so it hurt when he didn't even ask if he was okay. 

Finally, Jackson answered, "I didn't find them." 

"What? They were in your car though." Liam said causing Jackson to roll his eyes.

"Because I put them in my car but I saw someone carrying the both of them towards my car and they left before I could see who they were," Jackson said scowling at Liam, the two of them never really got along, especially after Liam found out Jackson use to bully Stiles and Scott. 

Any further talk was interrupted by the nurses around Stiles' stretcher saying three words,

"He's not breathing!" 

Jackson didn't think he'd ever witness such a look of agony fall on Scott's face but at that moment Scott looked as though the world was torn out from under him, the other's had a similar look on their faces as well. 

Other nurses swarmed towards Stiles and Liam's father flew to Stiles' side as well, they wasted no time in securing an oxygen mask over Stiles' mouth and whisking him off to the nearest examination room. 

“So…” Jackson said to break the silence that fell over them, “Who’s calling Stilinski’s dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the next chapter will be the last chapter, I have ideas for a sequel if you guys are interested! Just let me know.


	8. Renewed Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took me a lot longer than I would've liked to get this final chapter out there. I apologize for the short chapter but don't worry, the sequel is up [currently in progress and still being edited], and shall go into more detail of the Stiles' separation from the pack. With plenty of pack bonding ahead~!

Waking up to hospital smells and the ever-steady beeping of the machines monitoring your health was something Stiles had grown used to ever since he began working as an FBI Agent, even before that considering how many times he was in and out of a hospital growing up. 

Either way, it was not something he enjoyed in the slightest.

Stiles could barely remember walking through the woods while carrying Betty, he could’ve sworn someone found them...he just couldn’t remember who, he decided to blame the pain in his head on his short memory loss. Though something told him that he needed to find out just who it was that had saved them.

Groaning lightly, Stiles tried to raise his arm to cover his eyes so he could try and open them without risking any lights in the room blinding him, he was shocked, however, to feel someone immediately grab onto his arm and force it down by his side. Startled, Stiles’ eyes flew open only to close just as quickly when the light assaulted them. The hand holding his wrist down quickly vanished.

“S-Sorry!.....Y-you can open your eyes now…”

Hesitantly, Stiles squinted and allowed his eyes to open, thankful whoever was in the room with him shut off the lights and closed the curtains. Stiles turned towards the door and saw Isaac standing by the light switches looking at the floor. “Isaac?” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped as he heard just how...terrible he sounded. It was almost as though someone attempted to tear out his vocal cords but gave up at the last minute. The look on Isaac’s face proved to Stiles that he really did sound horrible. 

“S-Sti...” Isaac stuttered looking down at the floor as his hands played with a stray string on his hoodie, “I-...uh.”

Stiles frowned at how...vulnerable Isaac was being, usually since the bite he’d lost all to any sense of being a shy boy but at that very moment, Stiles realized how much of that had all been an act. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Isaac whispered, so softly that Stiles could barely hear him. 

“So-” Stiles was about to try and ask Isaac why he was sorry but he cut himself off when the strain on his dry throat caused him to start coughing. The coughs were deep and caused his entire body to shake with the force of them.

Isaac rushed to his side and grabbed a cup from the side table, holding it towards Stiles, showing it was full of ice chips. Stiles eagerly grabbed a few and put them in his mouth, he may have let out an embarrassing noise as they soothed his throat but Stiles didn’t care. Isaac thankfully didn’t comment on it either.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked once he felt he was able to speak without coughing. 

Isaac looked at him as though he was insane, “Am I okay? I’m not the one who almost died!”

“I didn’t though,” Stiles said softly, noticing how tense Isaac was, “I’m okay, you guys found us right? Thanks.”

The hospital room door slowly opened, “...Stiles, we didn’t find you.” 

Isaac and Stiles both looked over at the doorway as Scott entered the room looking like a kicked puppy. 

Then it registered in Stiles’ head what Scott just said, “What do you mean you guys didn’t find us?” Stiles' eyes widened in panic, “Oh god, is Betty okay?”

“She’s fine son,” Sheriff Stilinski joined them all in the room, “Dehydration, a tad malnourished and her wrist is broken but otherwise she’s okay.”

Stiles relaxed against the hospital bed, “Good. Scotty says none of you were the ones to find us?”

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, taking the lead on the conversation while Isaac and Scott stood off to the side, “No. Someone found the both of you and brought you both to Jackson’s car. He then drove the both of you here.”

“Jackson drove us here?” Stiles blinked, a weird feeling settling in his chest, “You’re sure none of you found us? Not even Peter?”

“No…” Scott frowned, “Why? Did something happen? Stiles?”

Stiles smiled at them all, holding his hands up to calm Scott down, “Nah. I was unconscious when we were found and I don’t remember any of it. I’m fine though so nothing to worry about.” 

Though he could clearly remember whoever it was that found them had taken away his pain and as far as he knew only werewolves could do that.

“Son, you’ve been unconscious for about 11 hours now, you have a mild concussion, that hit to the head required five stitches, bruising around your throat, and an arrow to your calf! It took a few hours in surgery to remove it without leaving behind any splinters, it was an old arrow, definitely homemade.” Sheriff Stilinski snorted, “Not to mention the risk of infection, your stitches for your bullet wound even had to be redone! You are not fine!”

Stiles held his hands out in front of him, “Dad. Dad calm down, I am fine now okay? I’m at the hospital being treated and you know Melissa won’t let me get an infection anyways.”

Sheriff Stilinski did calm down but he still looked tense, “Stiles we haven’t found what took you yet. It could come back.”

Stiles nodded his head, “I figured as much, but I’m pretty sure I know what kidnapped us. I mean. Isaac remember what I asked you when we got to the preserve?”

Isaac tilted his head slightly and frowned, “You asked me if I could hear or smell him….I couldn’t. There was no sent, not even from the blood on him, and I couldn’t even hear his heartbeat.”

“Exactly!”

Isaac grimace, “From what I saw though, his head was caved in...that’s where most of the blood was coming from.”

Stiles gagged involuntarily, “Ewe. 3D gore still alive? No thanks, see enough on cases.”

“So...he’s dead...but alive?” Scott said slowly, causing Sheriff Stilinski to groan.

“We’re dealing with a  _ ghost _ ?”

Stiles grinned sheepishly, “I think so? I mean I’m like 99.9% positive he’s a ghost.”

“How do we deal with a ghost?” Sheriff Stilinski looked each one of them in the eye but none of them seemed to sure.

“Well…” Stiles began, “I read somewhere that you could dig up the ghost's grave and burn their remains, it should cause the ghost to vanish.”

“You read this somewhere?” Scott said in an incredulous tone.

“Yep! A story about two brothers….” Stiles smirked, “Way to romanticized for my tastes but still pretty interesting if you ask me.”

Scott shook his head fondly, “I can head over to the clinic and ask Deaton what he thinks?”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded, “You do that. I need to head back to the station and look up any deaths matching this...this ghost.”

Isaac sat down in the chair by Stiles’ bedside, “I can stay here.”

Stiles waved his hand around, “While you all do that. I want to go see Betty and Jonathan.” 

“Stiles-”

“You shouldn’t be moving-”

“You are going to stay right there-”

When all three of them started talking over each other at once, Stiles knew he was outnumbered. So while they were all busy trying to be heard over one another, Stiles pressed the help button to call a nurse to his room.

He was lucky that it was Melissa who came running to the room. 

“Boys! Enough!” Melissa commanded and within seconds the room was filled with silence, “What is going on here?”

Stiles quickly spoke up, “They were all yelling at me because I want to go visit Betty and Jonathan. I promise to stay in the wheelchair and I won’t leave the hospital. I just want to see how they’re doing.”

“....” Melissa crossed her arms and glared at Stiles, “If I find out you stressed yourself or put pressure on any of your wounds-!” Melissa trailed off letting the threat hang in the air. 

Stiles grinned happily and saluted her, “Great! So I guess Isaac’s going to be my pusher then?” Seeing the confused look on Isaac’s face, Stiles clarified, “You’ll be pushing my wheelchair.”

Once everything was settled and the others left, but not before promising to come back later with the rest of the pack, Stiles had Isaac push him to the joined hospital room Betty and Jonathan were staying in. Entering the room he didn’t expect to see who he assumed where the grandparents there as well. They certainly looked surprised to see both Isaac and him. 

“Uh,” Stiles waved a tad awkwardly, “Hello, you must be Betty’s parents right?”

The man did not look pleased to see either of them, but thankfully the woman was kind enough to greet them. 

“Yes, this is my husband Richard and I’m Grace. Sweetheart if you’re hurt I don’t think you should be moving around…” Betty’s mother, Grace looked Stiles over with a worried frown on her face. 

“How about asking who they are Gracie.” Richard snorted, sitting back in the hospital chair with his arms crossed. 

Something about Richard made Stiles think of him as an older Derek Hale. Stiles smirked, “I apologize. My name is Stiles Stilinski, and the man behind me is an old friend of mine, Isaac Lahey.” 

“Oh!” Grace’s eyes widened, “You’re that FBI Agent Betty told us about!” 

“She told you about me?” Stiles blinked.

“Sweetie, she told us about you after she dropped you off here in Beacon Hills. It was after we got here that she told us how you rescued her.” Grace smiled putting her hand on Richard’s shoulder, “Something which we are extremely grateful for.”

Stiles reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “Ah. Um, it wasn’t me. It was actually the police department and some of the locals that worked to find her.”

Richard looked over at Stiles with a deadpan look on his face, “Uh-huh. We were in here when Betty gave her statement to the Sheriff. We heard how you were kidnapped too and how you worked to get her out of wherever that hell hole was, even though you were hurt.”

“You definitely helped save her,” Grace walked over to Stiles’ wheelchair and leaned down to pull him into a gentle yet firm hug, “Plus Jonathan loves you.”

“You know I am awake so I can say with absolute certainty that you did save me, Stiles.” 

Startled, Stiles looked over towards one of the two hospital beds in the room and saw Betty sitting up and smiling at him. He immediately noticed the bright blue cast on her hand and the sling around her neck. Just seeing her awake and much better than the last time he saw her, caused him to grin. 

“Morning sleepy head.”

Betty scoffed, “I’m the sleepyhead? According to the Sheriff, you’ve been asleep for almost 12 hours!” 

“I’m up now!” Stiles gestured to himself, “I’m perfectly fine too. Just a bit tired, and my legs a tad sore.”

“It’s more than sore, I saw that arrow dig through your leg!” Betty’s gaze narrowed. 

“Okay, more than sore.” Stiles shrugged, “Anyway. How’re you doing? How’s Jonathan?”

Betty’s stern gaze softened as Stiles said her son’s name, “He’s doing fine, a bit scared I’m going to vanish suddenly but he's alright….he’s fond of your father. The Sheriff came in to visit a few times and told Johnathan stories from when you were younger.”

Stiles groaned, “Please tell me it wasn’t anything too embarrassing?”

Isaac snorted, causing Stiles’ head to snap towards him, “You heard the stories?”

Isaac grinned, “The Sheriff seemed happy to tell all of us.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and asked Isaac to push his wheelchair closer to Betty’s bed. After a few minutes, the grandparents and Isaac both left Betty and Stiles alone with Johnathan, who was still sleeping, to continue their conversation. Though, Stiles knew without a doubt Isaac was probably listening in on their conversation. 

“So, do you have time off of work now?” Betty asked as she laid back down on her bed comfortably. 

Stiles shrugged, “Technically I’ve been off of work, I’m off duty for the next month or so until I’m all healed up.”

“They know about what happened already?”

“Nah, my boss doesn’t know yet, though he’ll probably call me yelling soon, I meant because I’m off due to a previous injury.”

Betty turned her head slightly to look at Stiles, “What previous injury?”

“Sorry,” Stiles grinned “Confidential.”

Betty giggled causing Stiles to let out a few chuckles himself. They spent the next hour quietly talking to one another before Betty gave into her body’s demands and fell asleep. Stiles called for Isaac to come back into the room and take him back to his own hospital room. 

The next day Derek arrived at the hospital and informed Stiles that they’d taken care of the ghost and it wouldn’t be coming back any time soon.

Two days later, Stiles was released from the hospital and so was Betty and Jonathan. They all spent the day at the Stilinski household before Betty and Jonathan had to leave, they were heading back to the grandparent's house until further notice. Later that very day, at a pack meeting, Stiles explained to everyone that he was returning to his apartment back in Quantico. 

No one was thrilled, to say the least, but after hours of persuading, Stiles managed to convince them to let him go back, alone, and that he’d return within a week or so. 

Something told him things were about to change. He just wasn’t sure whether it was a good thing or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel bad for not updating my other TW story lately since the new semester began. This story has 5 full chapters already written and ready for posting! I'll post them if this seems like a story you guys would like to read.


End file.
